


Surrender

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: 2271 words. PWP. I spent too much time staring atthisthe other day and so this happened. For the breathplay square for my kink_bingo! :) Hope you enjoy~ :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2271 words. PWP. I spent too much time staring at [this](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m88zz94SBt1rskpgz.jpg) the other day and so this happened. For the breathplay square for my kink_bingo! :) Hope you enjoy~ :3

  
Zitao really likes seeing Baekhyun wear the necklace he gave him. There’s a giddy pleasure that bubbles inside him whenever he sees it, and he can’t help but point it out, a little quip of _oh hey, you’re wearing it_ , like it isn’t the first thing he notices.

He’s wearing it that morning on their way to Japan, black cording hanging loose around his neck and Zitao loves it. Loves the way Baekhyun catches his eyes as he touches the small pendant between slim fingers and ignores the way Minseok laughs beside them, amused by their matching items.

It doesn’t matter to Zitao what anyone else thinks. It’s better that they think it’s a stupid joke because then it’s just his and Baekhyun’s secret. Something only they’ve shared in dark dorm and hotel rooms, where Zitao presses kisses to Baekhyun’s lips, and down his throat, where the only thing that Baekhyun will wear is that necklace, dark against pale skin and so incredibly entrancing that Zitao can’t take his eyes off him.

Lately though it’s become more than just a tickling of happiness whenever he sees it, it’s become something Zitao can’t quite understand but it makes him want things he has to stop himself from doing right then and there. Later, though, in the hotel room in Japan, when they have the chance, he can slide his hand along the curve of his neck, hook a finger beneath the necklace and tug, pull Baekhyun close and watch the way that his adam’s apple jumps in his throat, the way he shivers just slightly and tilts his head into the touch like he craves it. And that, that just makes Zitao’s blood run faster in his veins as Baekhyun's body tightens around his dick, and he drinks up the sight of Baekhyun's neck, slick with sweat, and the dark cord of the necklace wrapped aound it, and he tugs on it again, curious, and groans at how Baekhyun tightens around his dick and comes. And after that, its impossible for Zitao to hold off any longer.

They share a look then that night and it says everything that Zitao can't, that Zitao doesn't even really understand but it seems that Baekhyun does so it's okay. It's okay. Because Baekhyun's eyes hold promises for another time and his fingers lightly brush along his own neck in a way that makes Zitao's stomach clench in want before he smiles and leaves, returning to the room he's sharing with Chanyeol.

Zitao barely hears Wu Fan return sometime later, his mind a jumbled mess of Baekhyun's soft moans and glistening damp skin, the slope of his neck and the way it'd felt watching his throat tighten, his breath catching like air is lost from his lungs, whenever Zitao tugged on his necklace. He thinks he should be concerned with what this means, but he can only focus on how much he'd love to do it again.

It's Baekhyun who comes up to him the next night, their last in Tokyo, and pulls him into his hotel room. At Zitao's imploring eyes, he says with a soft laugh, "I made him switch with Wu Fan tonight," and then he's kissing him, pressing him up against the closed door and sliding warm lips along Zitao's.

Zitao doesn't need to be encouraged to kiss back, hands falling to the curve of Baekhyun's waist and pulling him up close against him. Baekhyun sighs into his mouth and the soft sound travels straight to Zitao's cock, quickly appreciative of where this is going.

And this, this is all easy, sharing slow, heated kisses, as hands find their way under shirts, white-hot against quickly warming skin. Zitao pulls back long enough to let Baekhyun drag his t-shirt over his head. It falls to the floor at their feet, and Baekhyun's slim fingers slide down his chest and press smoothly against his abs that contract under the gentle touch. He sighs against Baekhyun's lips, feels his smile, and manages to get out, "Bed."

Baekhyun doesn't argue, just steps back and heads to the nearest of the two beds in the hotel room, shedding his own shirt on the way. Zitao joins him there, pushing as Baekhyun pulls, and they fall upon the mattress in a tangled mess of limbs and laughter. Zitao's eyes fall upon the familiar necklace that's curled around Baekhyun's neck and he reaches out instinctively to pull it down properly. Baekhyun swallows, eyes dark as he watches Zitao's face, and Zitao wonders what he sees, there.

Baekhyun though, is straight to the point, pulling Zitao's hand up along his throat, pressing his thumb to Zitao's, down against his throat, and it's Zitao's breath that is stolen. "I noticed," Baekhyun says and his voice is quiet while his eyes are determined. he releases Zitao's hand, and Zitao softly caresses his skin. "You want this, don't you?"

Zitao stares down at him, half with disbelief, half with amazement, and god yes, he wants this, he didn't even realize he wanted it so much until right now, until Baekhyun held it out as an offer that could be fulfilled. "Is it okay?" he asks because he has to be sure.

"Yes," Baekhyun breathes, and he bares his throat in a way that is unbelievably enticing. "I want it, too."

And that's all the confirmation Zitao needs, closing the space between them a strong kiss. Baekhyun groans into it, hips moving up against Zitao, who only then realizes how hard he is, Baekhyun's arousal rubbing against his own through the thick fabric of their jeans. It's clear that Baekhyun wants it, too, and any lingering doubts Zitao had vanish in that moment.

Pulling away, Zitao straddles Baekhyun's legs and grabs the waist of his jeans, popping buttons and tugging the zipper down. Baekhyun is quick to wriggle out of his pants and he keens gloriously along the length of the bed when Zitao gets a hand around him. He watches the slope of his neck as he strokes him, and swipes the fingers of his other hand down this throat. He tests it, curiously, pressing hard against his windpipe and watches the way Baekhyun's eyes go round for a moment, the way his jaw sets, and his throat works to breathe.

Zitao draws away after a moment, waits for consent, for disapproval, for Baekhyun to change his mind, but all Baekhyun does is say, "There's a scarf, in my bag. It'd probably be easier that way."

Zitao almost can't believe this is actually happening, but he's off the bed before he realizes it, going straight to Baekhyun's travel bag over by the closet doors and pulls out a thin, silk scarf from the side pocket as Baekhyun directs him. The fabric is cool against his fingers and Zitao is already imagining it wrapped around Baekhyun's beautiful neck, and it takes him a moment to hear Baekhyun calling his name.

He turns to look at him questioningly, heart hammering at the sight of Baekhyun lying naked along the bedsheets. He must've taken off the rest of his clothes while Zitao wasn't looking, and he wants nothing more than to join him and run his hands along the expanse of pale skin.

"Grab the lube, too," Baekhyun tells him, and Zitao quickly complies, finding the small tube in the same side pocket.

Zitao climbs back onto the bed and lets Baekhyun pull him close by the buckle of his belt. It's removed in the next second, clanging against the floor, and quickly followed by Zitao's jeans and underwear, and the next time they touch, it's hot, hot skin pressed together deliciously and Zitao has to forcibly will back the urge to come. There's still so much more in store.

Baekhyun looks only slightly frightened as he slips the scarf from Zitao's hand and wraps it slowly around his own neck. Zitao thickly swallows, and runs his fingers along it, brushing against cool silk and heated skin, and the bobbing of Baekhyun's throat.

"Zitao," whispers Baekhyun, but it sounds like a gunshot in the stark silent room, and Zitao kisses him again, teeth nipping at lips, and tongues hot and wet. Zitao belatedly remembers the lube in his hands, and quickly uncaps the tube, coats his fingers with the substance. Baekhyun's moan is half muffled by his mouth when he first presses a finger inside him, and Zitao hisses as Baekhyun clamps a hand into his hair to hold on tight.

He fucks him slowly with his fingers, adding a second, and then a third, and crooking them just right, the way that makes Baekhyun's hips rock back into the pressure, seeking out more. Zitao groans as Baekhyun takes his erection in hand and strokes himself fast, his body tightening around Zitao's fingers, and Zitao just wants to feel that sensation around his own cock.

He withdraws his fingers at Baekhyun's sudden plea of _more, now, please_ , and quickly lubes himself up. Pushing Baekhyun's legs apart to fit between them, hands sliding from knee along the warmth of his thighs, he holds Baekhyun close as he thrusts in, and the both cry out at once, voices a whirlwind of pleasure.

The tense heat of Baekhyun's muscles cling to Zitao's cock, and no matter how many times they do this, it always makes his mind spin. He searches out Baekhyun's lips for a kiss that grounds him, grounds them both, and when Baekhyun grips Zitao's hip, he know it's okay to move. He sets a pace that has them groaning, sweat making bangs stick in clumps to his forehead, Baekhyun's fingernails digging into his skin. It's overwhelming, every little thing, the breathless sounds that escape Baekhyun's lips, the sheets bunching up at his knees, the way Baekhyun tightens his legs around his waist and rolls his hips for more, and Zitao can only go along with it.

He's forgotten, almost, about their extra plans for that night, until he breaks their kiss and catches sight of the scarf around Baekhyun's neck. Zitao reaches for it, and Baekhyun shudders like he's only remembered, too. He looks down into blackened eyes, for one last reassurance, and Baekhyun tells him, "It's okay. Do it."

Zitao does, with more bravado than he'd like to admit, he tugs hard at one end of the scarf and watches as it tightens and tightens around Baekhyun's neck. His heart pounds in his ears, and he doesn't know where to look, at Baekhyun's eyes that grow even darker and simultaneously clouded, at the way his mouth is open, lips wet, as if trying desperately to gasp for breath he can't catch, or the muscles of his neck straining from the scarf.

He can't choose so he looks at everything as if memorizing every tiny detail into his brain even though he knows there's no way he'll ever, ever forget this. Baekhyun's body fights his thrusts, now, tightening even more around his cock as he pushes in and out, and he wonders what this feels like, for Baekhyun. Wonders what it'd feel like if Baekhyun did it to him.

But that's for another time, and Zitao focuses on finishing now, because he's so incredibly close he can feel it like the slow, flickering burn of a candle spreading throughout his veins. He shoves a hand between their bodies and takes Baekhyun's cock in hand, and pumps him in time to his thrusts, and it isn't long at all before Baekhyun comes, spilling over his hand in thick streaks.

Zitao immediately releases his hold on the scarf, hears the rush of air that Baekhyun takes. His eyes clear, his cheeks flushed, and he licks his lips slowly, and he tentatively runs his fingers over his throat. And just that is enough for Zitao, who finally surrenders to the feeling and the pleasure and Baekhyun and everything that is between them, coming hard with a low grunt into the jut of Baekhyun's clavicle.

Gasping for breath, Zitao rolls off of Baekhyun and curls against his side. He instantly pulls aside the scarf and lets his fingers tenderly caress the slight lines of pressure the scarf had made. "Are you all right?" he asks, concern flooding him, but Baekhyun just smiles and nods.

"That was incredible," he says and his voice sounds a little hoarse. Zitao's glad they decided to do this tonight, when they're leaving for Korea in the morning and not about to have another set of performances.

"It was," Zitao agrees, drawing a finger around the circle of Baekhyun's necklace. Baekhyun shudders from the touch, turning onto his side, and Zitao stares into his eyes, wonders how he can express his amazement at Baekhyun for doing this, just because he realized Zitao wanted to.

Baekhyun grins, pulls Zitao close with hands on his hips, and says, "I know," and he probably really does. He threads fingers into Zitao's sweat-damp hair, pushing it out from his face, and adds, teasingly, making Zitao laugh, "I'll be sure to get you back for it sometime."


End file.
